Użytkownik:Sobek220/127
. . . . Ogłaszam was mężem i żoną! (óᗜò) Billboart pocałował Xavisę. Wszyscy zaczęli wiwatować. 12 Kwietnia 2017 W wymiarze Jednorożców Było wesele dwóch jednorożców - Billboarta i Xavisy. Zaproszono jednak tylko jednego bohatera tego odcinka... ....Nafunę. Nafuna siedział na krześle i pił. Po jakimś czasie porozglądał się i postanowił wyjść po trochę świeżego powietrza. Zostawił swoją marynarkę. Gość: Cześć Sobek! (òᗜó) Nafuna: Nie jestem Sobkiem. -_- Nafuna wyszedł. Gość: Cześć Sobek! (òᗜó) Gość: Dobra, wyćwiczone. Mogę już iść do Sobka! (òᗜó) Na balkonie Nafuna cały czas nad czymś rozmyślał. Nafuna: .............(ᴗ_ᴗ) Hej! (óᗜò) - dziewczęcy głos. Nafuna: Jeśli w sprawie Sobka to- Dziewczyna: Uuuu...ale ja nie w sprawie Sobka, drogi Nafuno. (^ᗜ^) Nafuna się odwrócił. Dziewczyna miała brązowe włosy oraz fioletowe oczy. Dziewczyna: (ó◡ò) Nafuna: ? (óᗝò) Dziewczyna: Hehe. (^ᗜ^) Nafuna się przypatrzył dziewczynie. A następnie się odwrócił. Dziewczyna: Ej, ale nie musisz mnie ignorować! (>ᗝ<) Nafuna: .............znamy się tak w ogóle? -_- Dziewczyna: Nie, ale właśnie chcę się poznać! (òᗜó) Nafuna: Jesteś strasznie energiczna. -_- Dziewczyna: Ty natomiast jesteś strasznie spięty. (ò ³ó) Nafuna się odwrócił. Dziewczyna: (ó ³ò) Dziewczyna: (ó_ò) Dziewczyna podeszła do Nafuny. Razem z nim patrzyła się na księżyc. Dziewczyna: Czy jest coś co cię trapi? (òᗜó) Nafuna powolnie spojrzał się na dziewczynę. Nafuna: Tak, a co? -_- Nafuna odwrócił wzrok z powrotem na księżyc. Dziewczyna: Mogę wyczuwać takie uczucia jak: miłość i nienawiść. (òᗜó) Nafuna: Aha, spoko -_- Dziewczyna: (óᗝò) Dziewczyna: Hmmm....(ᴗᗝᴗ) Dziewczyna przybliżyła się do Nafuny. Nafuna: (ꗞ_ꗞ) Dziewczyna: (ᴗᗝᴗ) Dziewczyna: Czujesz jakbyś coś stracił. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Nafuna: (ꗞ_ꗞ) Dziewczyna: (ᴗᗝᴗ) Dziewczyna: A raczej KOGOŚ. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Nafuna: -_- Dziewczyna: (ᴗᗝᴗ) Dziewczyna: Straciłeś miłość? (óᗝò) Nafuna: (ò_ó) Nafuna: Tak. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Nafuna się odwrócił do dziewczyny. Dziewczyna: Czy mogłabym posłuchać? (òᗜó) Nafuna: Yyy.... -_- Dziewczyna: Śmiało! (^ᗜ^) Nafuna: (ó_ò) Nafuna: No dobra. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Nafuna: 16 Sierpień 2016 Nafuna siedział na żółtej chmurce. Nafuna: (ꗞ_ꗞ) Nafuna: Dlaczego tu jest tak pięknie...? (ꗞᗝꗞ) Przyszła Ris Ris: Co robisz? (^ᗜ^) Nafuna: Rysuję...(ᴗᗝᴗ) Ris: A co rysujesz? (óᗜò) Nafuna: To wszystko. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Ris: ( º ³ º ) Nafuna: Co to w ogóle za miejsce..? (òᗝó) Ris: To Nadwymiar! Proste (^ᗜ^) Nafuna: Mam na myśli... Co to konkretniej ma być? Niebo? Jestem martwy? Albo jakieś dobrze wyglądające więzienie? (òᗝó) Ris: ...Nie. To PO PROSTU Nadwymiar. Trafiają tu osoby które próbowały użyć mocy wybrańca... Można mieć jedno życzenie będąc tu. (^ᗜ^) Nafuna popatrzył w 'niebo' Był widoczny duży zegar odliczający czas. Nafuna: (ꗞ_ꗞ) Ris: Hej, a może pomożesz mi w czymś? (^ᗜ^) Nafuna: ... Nafuna: Hej czeka- Ris ciągnęła Nafunę. 18 Sierpień 2016 Nafuna: Czy my już to robimy 2 dni?! (⍜_⍜) Nafuna i Ris dmuchali balony i przywiązywali je do koszy. Nafuna: *dmucha* Zastanawiałem się...... (òᗝó) Ris: Hę? (óᗝò) Nafuna: Jak to możliwe że TO wszystko się tu mieści. (óᗝò) Ris: Ah. Ciekawe co jest poza tym.. O ile coś jest. (^ᗜ^) Nafuna zamyślił się i wessał całe powietrze z balona. Nafunie podwyższył się głos. Nafuna: Ej, co się stało? (๏ᗜ๏) Ris: Hahahaha (>ᗜ<) Nafuna: Serio się pytam (ꗞ_ꗞ) Ris: HAHAHAHAAHA! (>ᗜ<) Nafuna: (ꗞ_ꗞ) Nafuna: (⍜‿⍜) Nafuna: Hahaha! (>ᗜ<) Ris i Nafuna się razem śmiali. Nagle Ris spadła z chmury. Ris: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Nafuna szybko złapał Ris za rękę. Twarze Ris i Nafuny się przybliżyły. Ris: (ᵔ◡ᵔ) Nafuna: ... Nafuna: (ᵔ◡ᵔ) Nafuna wciągnął Ris na chmurę. Ris: Dzięki. (ᵔ◡ᵔ) Nafuna: D-drobiazg? (─ᗜ─) Ris przytuliła się do Nafuny. Nafuna: (⍜_⍜) Ris: Ale jesteś cieplutki. (ᴗ◡ᴗ) Nafuna: Dz-dziękuje? (⍜ᗝ⍜) Nafuna uścisnął Ris. Nafuna: (ó_ò) Ris: (ᴗ◡ᴗ) Nafuna: Czuję twoje pie- Ris: Dobra, daruj sobie. (^ᗜ^) 3 Wrzesień 2016 . Nafuna skakał razem z Ris na dmuchanej trampolinie! Nafuna: Haha! (^ᗜ^) Ris: (^ᗜ^) Nafuna: Naprawdę, jakim cudem my się wcześniej nie poznaliśmy? (óᗜò) Ris: Cóż......myślałam, że jestem wybrańcem no bo wiesz........em........ Nafuna: (ó_ò) Ris: ...........No i tak pojawiłam się w Nadwymiarze (^ᗜ^) Nafuna: A rozumiem. (óᗝò) Obok Ris przeleciała mała gwiazdka. Za gwiazdką przeleciał pomarańczowy trójkąt. Trójkąt się zatrzymał i podleciał do Nafuny i Ris. ????: Cholera. -_- Nafuna: Kim jesteś? (óᗝò) Sive: Nazywam się Sive.. Może, widzieliście tutaj taką małą gwiazdkę przelatującą niedaleko? -_- Nafuna: Umm..(óᗝò) Ris: Co od niej chcesz? (òᗝó) Sive: A. Proste- musi mi pokazać drogę do ''Ziemi. -_-'' Ris: (ò_ó) Nafuna: Dlaczego chcesz się dostać na Ziemię? (ò_ó) Sive: Eh.. Muszę po prostu coś zrobić. COŚ BARDZO DLA MNIE WAŻNEGO, więc gdzie jest gwiazdka? (ò_ó) Nafuna i Ris popatrzyli się na siebie. Nafuna: Nie wiem. (óᗝò) Ris: Ja też. (óᗝò) Sive: (ò_ó) Nafuna: (w myślach) No dobra....skoro on szuka gwiazdy....(óᗝò) Nafuna: (w myślach) To znaczy, że raczej MUSI coś złego zrobić. (óᗝò) Ris: (w myślach) Dokładnie. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Sive: Wiem że ją widzieliście... Więc... GDZIE, ONA, JEST? Nafuna: Przykro mi ale ja nie znam odpowiedzi. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Sive: Zapytam po raz ostatni... Gdzie jest ta gwiazdka?! -_- Nafuna zmienił postawę. Nafuna: Słuchaj. WYBACZ. Ale- Sive: GDZIE?! -_- Nafuna: ................. Ris: (ò_ó) Sive: ODPOWIADAJ! -_- Nafuna: ................... Nafuna: WAL SIĘ! -_- Ris: (òᗝó) Sive: ... Nafuna: ... Ris: ... Głos Sive'a się obniżył, jego oko zrobiło się czerwone. Sive: Wiesz co? Mam gdzieś to, że wy się kochacie. Mam gdzieś, że jesteście tu tylko z powodu pomylenia. -_- Wiem o wiele więcej niż ty możesz pomyśleć. Potrafię zniszczyć to co kochasz! Nafuna: Spróbuj! -_- Nafuna uderzył Sive'a w oko. Sive: Argh! Ty gnoju! (ꗞᗝO) Sive złapał Nafunę za gardło. Sive: Masz 5 sekund...-_- Nafuna próbował się wyrwać. Sive: 5.. 4.. 3.. 2.. 1.. -_- Nafuna: ... Sive: Zmusiłeś mnie...-_- Sive wyciągnął drugą rękę ku górze. Sive ją zacisnął Sive: Aviernu Komos...-_- Ris uderzyła Sive'a. Nafuna się uwolnił. Nafuna: (>ᗝ<) Nafuna: (>ᗝO) Nafuna: (⍜_⍜) Ris zaczęła powoli zmieniać się w piasek. Ris: (⍜_⍜) Nafuna: NIE! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Sive zniknął. Ris: Nafuna...(ᴗᗝᴗ) Nafuna: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Ris: Moim życzeniem było...(ᴗᗝᴗ) Spotkać kogoś takiego jak ty.. Kogoś kto mógł dodać m otuchy. Dziękuję! (ᴗᗝᴗ) Nafuna drżał ze strachu. Nafuna: ........................nie. (⍜ᗝ⍜) Nafuna padł na kolana. Ris zmieniła się w pias- Czas się zatrzymał. Nafuna stał w miejscu. Wszystko inne też. Koło Nafuny pojawił się Szerman. Szerman: Wiesz co? Jest szansa na to aby przeżyła! Ty oczywiście tego nie będziesz pamiętać, ale wkrótce się dowiesz! Wystarczy, że spełnisz swoje życzenie a ona pojawi się w dowolnym wymiarze. Tam ją znajdziesz! ʢ◉ᴥ◉ʡ Nafuna:.........................Życzę sobie................(ᴗᗝᴗ) Nafuna: ...............................aby Ris przeniosła się do Wymiaru Minecrafta. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Szerman: Pierwsze życzenie wymiaru! Siemka! ʢ◉ᴥ◉ʡ Szerman zniknął. Koło czasu się włączyło. Ris zmieniła się w piasek. Wiatr ją wywiał. Nafuna: (ʘᗝʘ) Słychać było dzwony zegara. Nafuna: Co... Co.. się dzieje...? (òᗝó) W Katarazoni Niebo zaczęło się robić żółte a trawa niebieska. Sobek i Oponeczek to zauważyli. Teo zobaczył ich. Teo: Sobek! Sobek: A ty tu czego?! Najpierw próbowałeś wyczyścić pamięć moim przyjaciołom a teraz- Teo: Wiem, wiem, wiem, popełniłem błąd ale zapewniam że wszystko jest dobrz- Nagle Sobek, Oponeczek i Teo unieśli się w górę a kiedy upadli...........byli zamienieni ciałami. Sobek (Oponeczek): Co się dzieje?! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Teo (Sobek: Mnie to mówisz?! Co ten Francis kombinuje?! (>ᗝ<) Oponeczek (Teo): Uspokójcie się! To tylko korupcja wymiarów! (>ᗝ<) Teo (Sobek): Teo, wiesz gdzie iść? (òᗝó) Oponeczek (Teo): ........nie (๏ᗜ๏) Sobek (Oponeczek) i Teo (Sobek): (facepalm) Przed chwilą, wróciłeś z wymiaru jednorożców!! (>ᗝ<) Oponeczek (Teo): Zamienienie ciałami powoduje też zamiane umysłów więc......STULIĆ PYSK! (>ᗝ<) W Nadwymiarze Ovelord się pojawił przed Nafuną. Nafuna zdyszany popatrzył się na Overlorda. Nafuna: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Overlord: Słuchaj. Bardzo przykro mi z tego powodu. Mam nadzieję, że odnajdziesz swoje szczęście w innym miejscu. (òᗜó) Nafuna zaczął znikać. W klasztorze Sobek z sprinta wybiegł za bramy i przez to upadł prosto na kopułę. Kiedy się rozbiła czas się spowolnił.........krew która kapała z palca Sobka pomieszała się z substancją która była w Kopule. Sobek wrócił do dawnej postaci. Sobek: Co do- Wszystko stało w miejscu. Nagle za Sobkiem jakieś komórki się zaczęły łączyć. Postać zaczęła się formować.......... Był to Nafuna. Sobek: K-kim jesteś? (⍜_⍜) Francis leżał na końcu korytarza i powiedział. Francis: Jednak mi się udało...........to twój brat bliźniak Sobek..................(⍜_⍜) Sobek: Co..(⍜_⍜) Francis: Twój brat........(⍜_⍜) Nafuna się ocknął i wstał. Nafuna: (⍜_⍜) Sobek: (⍜_⍜) Nafuna: (⍜_⍜) Sobek: (⍜_⍜) Nafuna: (⍜_⍜) Sobek: (⍜_⍜) Nafuna: (⍜_⍜) Nafuna podał mu rękę. Nafuna: Cześć braciszku! Miło mi cię poznać! (^ᗜ^) 12 Kwietnia 2017 Dziewczyna: ...................... Nafuna: Tak to mniej więcej było. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Dziewczyna: ........... Dziewczyna: Czyli pamiętasz. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Nafuna: Pewnie. Cały czas myślę, że jest gdzieś tam wyżej nad Nadwymiarem....(ᴗᗝᴗ) Poczuć jeszcze raz ten uścisk. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Dziewczyna się zawstydziła. I wyszła. Nafuna: -_- Nafuna: Nie ma to jak zwieżyć się obcej osobie -_- Powiesz a i tak będzie miała to gdzieś. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Nafuna: ................... Nafuna: Ris...............a czy ty wysłuchałabyś? (ᴗᗝᴗ) CDN . . . . 18 Październik 2016 Komórki zaczęły się łączyć. Luty 2017 Ris się ukształtowała. Ris odnalazła jakiś domek w Minecraftcie w wiosce. Upadła ze zmęczenia. Jakiś wieśniak ją odnalazł. Wieśniak: Pomóżcie jej! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Przyszedł strażnik. Wystawił miecz. Strażnik: Odsuń się! -_- Wieśniak uciekł. Strażnik: -_- Strażnik uklęknął i położył dłoń na jej twarzy. Strażnik: -_- Strażnik: Żyje. -_- Strażnik wyjął nadajnik. Strażnik: Do wszystkich jednostek! Odnalazłem żywą ludzką istotę z mocami! -_- Po jakimś czasie zebrali się strażnicy. Aż w końcu przyszedł ich mistrz... Strażnik: Panie, zabić ją czy darować jej życie? (òᗝó) Mistrz miał białą brodę. A bardziej wyglądał na dziadka. Mistrz: (ò_ó) Mistrz: Oszczędzić. (─ᗜ─) CDN 21 GRUDNIA 2018 ROKU - "WALKA Z TYRANEM CZĘŚĆ 1"